I. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a system that automatically processes weather data and delivers timely warnings of adverse weather conditions. More specifically, the present invention provides a system that automatically generates advanced warning of weather conditions likely to affect operations of a business such as a railroad, trucking company, construction company, or the like so that appropriate personnel can take steps necessary to mitigate the risks to life and equipment associated with adverse weather conditions.
II. Background of the Invention
Railroads, trucking companies, construction companies, recreational organizations and the like all have their operations impacted by the weather. For example, the rail systems of today are extremely safe. However, like all modes of transportation, rail operations can be adversely affected by weather conditions. Weather is the most common cause of derailment of railroad cars when such derailments occur. Derailment can result in injury or death to workers and passengers. Derailment can also cause substantial damage to railroad track, cars and cargo. A single derailment can cause losses that can exceed a million dollars.
The chances of derailment can be reduced substantially if trains can be diverted from areas affected by adverse weather conditions. Even when it is not possible to divert the train, the threat of damage and death can be reduced if rail traffic is halted before it encounters adverse weather conditions. Studies suggest that, even if the weather conditions cannot be avoided, a weather related accident involving a moving train can be ten times more costly than one involving a stationary train. The momentum of a moving train during a derailment increases the level of destruction to rail cars, track and life ten-fold.
Various weather events can affect rail operations. These fall into three main categoriesxe2x80x94high winds, flooding of the track, and temperature extremes that can expand or contract the rails of the track causing them to break, warp, or otherwise move out of proper alignment.
Thus, an effective weather alert system must provide advanced warning of wind, flooding and temperature conditions that could pose a threat to moving trains. The vast geographic territory over which railroads operate their trains and the localized nature of weather phenomena present unique challenges. The Union Pacific Railroad, for example, manages 38,654 miles of track in 23 states. It links all major West Coast and Gulf ports. It provides four major gateways to the east. It is the primary rail connection between the United States and Mexico. It also interchanges rail traffic with the rail system in Canada. The Union Pacific Railroad operates 6,847 locomotives. These locomotives must be run as efficiently as possible to hold freight costs down for customers and provide the Union Pacific with a reasonable return on the substantial investment it has made. Whenever it is safe to do so, the trains must be kept moving.
If one considers the vast landscape over which the Union Pacific operates, one soon realizes that only a very small portion of the rail system will be impacted by localized weather phenomena, such as wind gusts, tornadic activity or flash flooding. Operation over the remainder of the rail system can continue without undo risk. Even those areas of the system that are subjected to such adverse weather conditions may only be affected by such conditions for very short periods of time. This is certainly true for severe thunderstorms and tornados. They present a very real threat, but only in a localized area and only briefly.
Given the vast area covered by railroad tracks and the localized nature of weather conditions, a rail traffic control system could quickly be overwhelmed by localized weather reports covering each area of the system. Such information overload can be a curse as well as a blessing. If the information is not effectively sorted and prioritized, important information might not be acted on in a timely manner. Also, dispatchers inundated with alerts and warnings might become desensitized to the potential danger and not act in a appropriate manner to save life and property.
Businesses, other than railroads, can also be affected by adverse whether conditions. Many trucking companies deploy their fleet of trucks over a wide geographic area. Sometimes this area covers the entire nation. Severe weather conditions can hamper trucking operations in many of the same ways as rail operations and with the same risk to life and property. As trucks travel the highways and roads of this country, they can encounter wind conditions, precipitation including hail, sleet and severe thunderstorms, and temperature extremes that pose a significant threat. Even when roads are inundated with snow in certain areas of the country, they are clear in other areas of the country. Likewise, tornadic and wind gust activity can present a significant danger, but generally only in a very localized area and for a relatively short period of time. While truckers should avoid these areas during times of danger, it is safe to operate elsewhere and during times when no danger is present.
Weather presents similar challenges to construction companies. Personnel, equipment and materials can be safeguarded from hazardous weather conditions if sufficient advanced warning is provided. Construction companies can be involved in a single project at a single site. More often, however, they are involved in multiple projects at widely dispersed locations. Again, advanced warning of weather conditions likely to impact a specific construction site, as opposed to a general advisory, can be of significant advantage to a construction company.
The need for site specific notifications of impending adverse weather conditions is not limited to railroads, trucking companies or construction companies.
In fact, such information can be of great value to many other businesses. Some of these include amusement parks, golf courses, ski resorts, marinas, race tracks, agricultural cooperatives and schools. In each instance, a system which provides site specific weather alerts could permit the protection of life and property without undue disruption of the enterprise when the weather conditions at the site impose no real threat.
With the foregoing challenges in mind, it should be clear that there is a real need for a weather alert system that can effectively meet each of such challenges. Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a weather alert system for businesses that collects and processes weather information and issues clear, timely and effective location specific warnings to the business.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system that is highly automated. Still another object of the invention is to provide a highly effective weather enabled decision support mechanism based upon Geographical Information System (GIS) technology.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system which intelligently formats and routes messages related to weather conditions.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a system which, when appropriate, requires timely and positive acknowledgment that messages have been received.
A further object of the invention is to provide an archive of messaging activity for historical analysis.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such warnings on a site-specific basis so only sites to be impacted by adverse weather conditions receive such warning.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a weather alert system that automatically collects weather information related to the entire geographic area in which the business operates.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a weather alert system capable of automatically processing the weather information to predict adverse weather conditions that might impact business operations anywhere the business operates.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a weather alert system capable of automatically generating weather advisories in a timely fashion to businesses so that the business can take the steps necessary to avoid catastrophic loss of life and property.
Still another object of the invention is to ensure receipt by appropriate personnel of significant weather advisories.
To meet the objectives outlined above, a weather alert system is provided which includes a file server and a plurality of remote workstations. The remote workstations can be in the form of a personal computer, cell phone, two-way pager, or other device capable of communication with the file server.
The file server typically will have Geographical Information System (GIS) software loaded on it as well as messaging software. The location of individual business assets are electronically mapped using the GIS software.
The file server collects weather information from the National Weather Service (NWS) and other sources. One important type of data distributed by the NWS is nationwide NEXRAD radar data. This data is generated by the WSR-88D network of Doppler radars installed throughout the country and operated by the NWS. Such data is collected and disseminated by weather data providers such as DTN Weather Services, Burnsville, Minnesota. Another important source of data are NWS watches and warnings. The NWS also distributes weather forecast grids and current observation data that can be ingested and used by the file server. Data from sources other than the NWS, such as custom weather forecasts, can also be ingested and used by the file server.
In the present invention, all such data is automatically ingested into the file server for processing. The file server automatically disregards data that is not material to the operation of the business. To perform this task, the file server compares the weather data received to various programmable parameters. These parameters generally relate to the location of a company""s business operations and the types of weather conditions that could adversely impact business operations. Any data that suggests that conditions may exist that could adversely impact operations are further processed. For example, if tornadic activity is detected, the location, direction of movement and speed of the tornado is automatically assessed to determine whether the tornado poses a threat to any location operated by the business. If so, the business locations likely to be affected by the tornado are identified and the arrival time of the tornado at each identified business location is determined. The messaging software of the file server automatically notifies the person responsible for managing the specific business location. If that person fails to acknowledge receipt of the notification within a predetermined time period, the system automatically transmits a second message that is sent to that person""s supervisor.
The file server can perform other functions as well. For example, the data can also be organized and archived for future analysis of the efficacy of the manager""s or supervisor""s response.
While the foregoing example is with reference to tornadic activity, the same system can provide the same type of warning of other wind dangers, flooding dangers, precipitation dangers or temperature extremes that can adversely impact the operation of the business. The present invention can be better understood by reading the following detailed description of the invention in view of the accompanying drawings.